Something New
by Chaotic Reflections
Summary: "I can't believe you actually did this," Sally gasped, tightening her hold on him, her nails biting into his skin. One of her hands trailed down his body, marveling at his golden fur, how his body was ablaze with power from all seven of the Chaos Emeralds. If Knuckles knew what Shadow was doing with the emeralds, he'd try and skin them both alive.


"Something New"

Her room was enveloped in a golden light that chased away the shadows and darkness. Varying noises reverberated throughout her room, tickling her ears with their sounds. There was the constant creaking of her bed as they moved together in perfect sync. His groans, moans, and broken chants of her name washed over her, making her body pleasantly. Her answering moans and whimpers, her steady calls of his name filled his chest with a swell of pride.

"I can't believe you actually did this," Sally gasped, tightening her hold on him, her nails biting into his skin as he hit a spot that had her blanking out for a minute. One of her hands trailed down his body, marveling at his golden fur, how his body was ablaze with power from all seven of the Chaos Emeralds. If Knuckles knew what Shadow was doing with the emeralds, he'd try and find a way to skin both of them alive.

Shadow smirked at her, his eyes shining like rubies, his body glowing like the very sun. His body glistened with sweat, his shoulders tense as he continued fucking her into a blissful oblivion.

"Don't pin this all on me, princess. _You're_ the one who wanted to do this," Shadow smugly reminded her. Easing her leg on his shoulder, he adjusted himself so that he was pressed against her, chest to chest, hands gripping her hips hard enough to bruise them. " _You're_ the one who wanted me to do you in my super form." Sally's cheeks flushed hotly in both embarrassment and arousal, and Shadow's smirk deepened. Fingers grazing her chin, he angled her face so that their lips met in a searing kiss.

There was no more talk after that for a while. Shadow made good on his word, fucking her like it was their last night or something. How her poor bed was withstanding their antics was beyond Sally's understanding, but she prayed that they wouldn't break it. She felt like her soul had left her body, he was making her feel so damn good. And he mercilessly kept hitting her sweet spot, her thoughts blurring because everything felt so wonderfully _amazing_.

She tumbled headfirst off that edge of blissful oblivion, making sure to bring him with her, Shadow's hips slowing to a stop as they both came off their high. Panting heavily, her body was wet with sweat. If he was as winded as she was, he did a pretty damn good job of hiding it.

She was impressed; his stamina was already something to behold in his regular form, but as Super Shadow? It was mind-blowing, to put it lightly. They'd been going at it on and off for around five or six hours now, and he didn't seem nearly as winded as she was, not that her own stamina was something to scoff at; but she knew her stamina couldn't compare to Shadow's, especially when he was using the powers of the Chaos Emeralds.

When he pulled out of her, she had to bite back the pitiful moan that nearly clawed its way out of her throat. She felt more than saw him get off the bed, no doubt getting rid of the used condom. Her bed dipped with his weight as he came back. His body was wonderfully warm, still casting that beautiful golden light that made her room glow.

Hands cupping her face, he pressed his lips against hers in a kiss that was petal soft. He pulled back, only to press his lips back against hers again and again, each kiss lasting longer than the previous ones. Her mouth was ajar, and when he kissed her this time, he easily slipped his tongue inside, teasing her mouth in a sinfully delicious way that made her toes curl.

Sally felt overheated, her legs clenching as her wetness stained the inside of her thighs. She felt a heat between her legs that she knew wouldn't go away unless he did something about. She squirmed, breaking their kiss. Her lips were red, wet and glistening, her pupils blown so that only a small ring of blew remained in a sea of black. Her hair, a sea of flames surrounded her head, was a sweaty, beautiful mess. Love marks decorated various places of her body, and she knew she'd have to wear a scarf or something to keep people from seeing her more prominent hickies.

"You're a beast, babe," she breathed, and her laugh was pretty, breathless sound that never failed to warm his heart. "We're gonna do this again, okay?" Her hands touched his chest, shoulders, and arms, marveling at his hard muscles, his sculpted body that had scars carved into them here and there.

"We will," he promised, his own voice rough around the edges, no thanks to her. She was a freak in the sheets, her voice sultry, her body doing things to him that made his head swim in pleasure. He pressed kisses along her neck and down her body until his lips were touching a nipple. He wasted no time in wrapping his lips around it, sucking and teasing it while Sally sung praises in his name. He switched it up, giving the other one the same attention.

When he felt her hands in his quills, guiding him to the treasure that was buried between her legs, he smiled against her skin, pressing a wet kiss to her bellybutton before putting his mouth where she really wanted. He felt her legs tense, and he knew without looking that her mouth was slightly ajar, a blissed out expression on her face.

All Sally could think about was how they were going to do this shit again. She'd lost count of how many times Shadow brought her to completion, how she brought him to completion, and everything in between. Because his energy was practically limitless, he could go on for _hours_.

And when he brought her completion with only his mouth, Sally felt like her heart stopped, her breath lodged deep within her throat. She absently felt him kissing back up her body until his lips were brushing against hers. Mind dazed, she softly returned his kiss, tasting herself on his tongue.

When she felt the high die down, she pressed against him until he eased off of her, silently asking her what was wrong. Slowly, she sat up, grabbing some pillows and her covers before getting off of her bed. Arranging the covers and pillows on the floor in such a way that they'd both be comfortable, Sally grabbed Shadow by the arm and motioned for him to lie down.

Once he was situated, his body still glowing that gorgeous, intense golden color, Sally dug around in her nightstand until she found another condom. Tossing it to him, she left him to it; sitting on the side of her bed, legs spread open, she gently eased two fingers inside of herself, making sure she wasn't too sore for another round.

She should be fine though. They took breaks and allowed her body plenty amount of time to rest and recover. Her thumb teased her clit as her body relaxed more, her mind lax as she lazily fingered herself. She looked down and found Shadow openly staring at her, his crimson eyes drinking in how she teased herself. Her other hand cupped her breast, thumb brushing against her nipple insistently as she moaned helplessly, eyes closed as she lost herself in her pleasure.

She could come from this alone, but she forced herself to stop, leaving that honor to Shadow. She slid her fingers out with a wet pop, and she held Shadow's gaze as she licked her fingers cleaning. When she got up to move, she felt her wetness sliding down her legs. Clearly, her body was more than ready for this.

"You're such a tease, princess. It took all of the control I had to keep myself from blowing my load," Shadow growled, sighing deeply as Sally sunk down on his dick. She was warm and wet and _tight_ , and he knew he'd never tire of this, of her. She easily built up a good pace, sliding up and down on him insistently.

"Nice to know I have such a strong effect on you, babe," Sally purred, smirking down at him. They were going at it like the animals they were, loud and unabashed as they took and gave the other pleasurable beyond comprehension. Shadow could feel his power fluctuating, his fur switching from black to gold and back again.

His hands were gripping her ass tightly, helping her reach peak until-

" _Shadow!_ " And she came so hard that she literally saw _stars_ , but she didn't stop, not until he was coming too. She clenched down on his so tightly, and it felt beyond _good_ , and he just couldn't take it anymore. With a roar of her name and a string of colorful expletives, he was coming. His power flared until depleted of practically all of his energy, he slumped back down, his mind lost in a cloudy haze of bliss. The room was shrouded in near total darkness, save for the moonlight creeping into her room through the windowpane.

He felt Sally remove the condom, heard her feet pitter-patter on the floor as she went to her bathroom, clicking on its light as she threw away the condom. He heard the water running, sighing happily at the mere thought of taking a warm, fresh bath.

He was surprised that she managed to wear him out, but he could only keep up his super form for so long. It tended to eat a lot of his energy up, and giving that they were doing very strenuous things for hours, it was hardly surprising that he couldn't maintain his form longer like he normally could.

"You alright there, stud?" She helped him sit up, snuggling against his sweaty body, her head resting on his shoulder briefly before she helped him up. Her nose scrunched up as the smell of their activities caught up with her. She was definitely going to wash her sheets and stuff as well as spray her room from top to bottom with air freshener.

Her eyes caught sight of the Chaos Emeralds scattered across her room, and she made a mental note to wipe them down and give them back to Knuckles.

"I'm more than alright, although I'll feel even better after I've taken a bath and gotten something to eat," he answered, grinning tiredly at her. She smiled as they headed to her bathroom, both of them slowly easing themselves into her spacious tub, sighing as the warm, bubbly water helped chase away the tension from their bodies.

Sally laughed tiredly, leaning against his wet chest, the water warm and pleasant; she couldn't agree more. They were totally going to do this again. Maybe not right away, but somewhere in the near future for sure.


End file.
